Chapter 150
Remains (遺骨, Ikotsu) is the 150th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Tsukishima, in a fit of rage, attacked Tsurumi and grabbed him as several soldiers of the 7th Division tried to stop him from continuing any further. Tsukishima asked Tsurumi why he had found Igogusa's bones beneath his father's house, and if he had spent the last nine years lying to him. Tsurumi replies that he had done so because Tsukishima had already come to accept his execution before asking the other soldiers, who had gathered in confusion, to leave the both of them alone. Tsurumi tells Tsukishima that if he had known Igogusa was still alive, then he would've felt regret about being on death row and that his own life was more valuable than that of his father's. He says that Tsukishima is a soldier with great abilities, that he is a subordinate from his homeland, a man that he can trust, and a dear friend who fought alongside him in war, which causes Tsukishima to break down saying that he never wanted him to use Igogusa to deceive him. Tsurumi then implored Tsukishima to listen, saying that there is more to the story, especially how Tsukishima was able to avoid execution. Just then, the Russians began to bombard their location and in an effort to save Tsurumi, Tsukishima tries to push him down. However, a cannonball exploded nearby, damaging Tsurumi's head and sending Tsukishima flying. Tsukishima has a vision of Igogusa and another where Tsurumi makes a vow to the monument of the dead as he is being loaded onto a strecher. Despite his own injuries, Tsurumi is screaming for Tsukishima and asking if he is still alive, to which Tsukishima says he does not know, teetering between life and death. The 7th Division soldiers frantically search for a hospital before coming across some sledges on a frozen body of water. A lone man takes a body off of the sledge, telling them that they can use his and that priority should be given to the ones that can be saved. As Tsukishima is being carried away on the sledge, he stares at the lone man holding his deceased friend in his arms. At camp, Tsurumi, whose face is now covered in bandages, asks Tsukishima if he had found the story that his father killed Igogusa to be strange. He says that there was no evidence to point Tsukishima's father as the killer, so he dug up Igogusa's remains from under his family home in front of a large crowd of people and admits that it was all fiction to get him released from jail without having to go through a trial. Tsukishima then asks about Igogusa and Tsurumi says that since there were no death certificate for her and her status within the family unchanged, she could live a married life in Tokyo without any trouble. Tsurumi proclaims that the war will soon be over and that afterwards, they will move to execute the Ainu plan. He says that he needs men with resolve at his side and that they must be willing to perform dirty jobs since they will have to plunge into the depths of hell. Tsurumi then tells Tsukishima that he is the only one that he can trust since Tsukishima was willing to put his life on the line despite having doubted Tsurumi before. In response, Tsukishima says that Tsurumi saved his life and so he intends to use it for his service. As Tsurumi thanks him for his pledge, he stares at the soldier from Tsukishima's island, who turns out to be a loyal follower to push Tsukishima over to his side. Character Appearances *Igogusa (flashback) *Hajime Tsukishima (flashback) *Tsurumi (flashback) *Maeyama (flashback) *Tamai (flashback) *Noma (flashback) *Genjirou Tanigaki (flashback) *Hyakunosuke Ogata (flashback) *Mishima (flashback) *Saichi Sugimoto (flashback) *Toraji (flashback) *Kouhei Nikaidou (flashback) *Youhei Nikaidou (flashback) *Kiichirou Wakayama (flashback) *Anji Toni (flashback) *Yoshitake Shiraishi (flashback) *Kazuo Henmi (flashback) *Shirosuke Inudou (flashback) *Toshizou Hijikata (flashback) *Noppera-Bou (flashback) *O-gin (flashback) *Keiichirou Sakamoto (flashback) *Tetsuzou Nihei (flashback) *Tatsuma Ushiyama (flashback) Category:Chapters